Karate Lovers
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: As kids, Sonic and Amy hate each other and Amy really gets annoyed with that blue hedgehog. 10 years later, Sonic has changed but Amy still doesn't trust him. They also take karate class and Amy might learn something about Sonic but she still does not know if she can trust him.
1. Aggressive Fight

**Hey, guys. Here's another new SonAmy story. **

**Shadow and Silver are brothers of Amy. I know they're not related. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Flashback 10 years ago)**

_There was once a pink hedgehog who lives with her two older brothers. Although they lived at the same street, the two hedgehog kids were not good friends at first, they were bitter enemies. Sonic likes to pull pranks on Amy most of the time and it really gets her angry. But with her brothers Silver and Shadow, they are always there for her._

_Amy Rose was at a flower field picking up flowers, she made a flower crown of some flowers and put it on her head._

_A butterfly flew around and she held up her finger to let it land on it._

_"Aww aren't you beautiful little butterfly?" Amy sighs cutely and let it fly away. In a bush nearby, Sonic was sneaking on her._

_"Hehehehe… she's so gonna get it" Sonic giggles quietly in the bushes. He then pounced on Amy and rolled in the flower field._

_"Peek-a-boo Ames" Sonic said as he laughed. Amy was not amused and brushes off the dust from her orange dress._

_"SONIC! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone or else I call my brothers!" Amy yelled at him. Sonic gets frightened when she mentions her brothers, for last time, he got his butt kicked by Shadow when he insulted Amy._

_"Okay okay, I'll leave you alone for this time Ames" Sonic said as he leaves. Amy glares at him for a moments and takes on her flower crown._

_"I hope he'll not be a jerk for all time" Amy said grumpily. She continues to pick flowers and when she's done, she walks her way home to her family. She gets to her room and cuddles with her dolls. Her 2 year older brother Silver came in._

_"Hi Amy, how's your day?" Silver asked his sister. She looks at him and frowns._

_"Great, except that Sonic joking with me and nearly sabotage my flower crown" Amy showed him her flower crown._

_"Oh, it looks nice sis" Silver said, rubs her back in comfort as she hugs him. She snuggles in his chest fur while hugging him._

_"Shhh, relax Ames" Silver said, still rubbing her back to calm her down._

_"I hope he changes someday"_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

><p><strong>(10 years later)<strong>

Sonic, Amy and Silver are now high school students while Shadow is going to college of art. When it comes to school, mobians are not allowed to use their powers in class. If they did, they would get a detention. Amy's first schedule is biology where she has her brother Silver for class. As she gathers her things for class, her ears perk up hearing someone approaching towards her locker.

"Hiya, pinky. What you have for class?" Amy didn't look at the student who talked to her.

"Just biology as usual" Amy mutters.

"Ah, I have that class too" the male student said. As Amy closed her locker, she saw it was only her enemy Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hmph, see you there" she grumbled and walks away to get to class.

"Hey, wait for me Ames!" Sonic is about to follow her when he got stopped.

"Why are you still bothering that pink loser, Sonic?" a female flirty voice came up to him. The blue hedgehog growled lowly that he really doesn't want to see, Sally Acorn his Ex-girlfriend.

"Sally, I didn't expect you to interrupt my way to class" Sonic sighs and walks away to come in time.

"Hmph, what does that pink bitch have that attracts my Sonic? Grrfff!" Sally walks away to get to class.

At biology class, they were studying about diseases like stroke. Amy sat next to her brother Silver.

"As you know all, stroke is a disease that can cause damage to the brain and I'll show you the symptoms of it" the teacher showed a pic of a healthy person and a stroke victim. Amy grimaces when she saw that the stroke victim looked paralyzed. Her brother is the high honor student and the smartest one in Mobius High School. Sometimes he gets picked on by jealous students and they usually call him a 'nerd'. But he ignores them mostly until he loses his temper. Amy was disgusted at the stroke pics.

"Man, this is gonna give me nightmares, bro" Amy said quietly to her brother.

"I know, but shhh" Silver whispers to Amy while doing his notes. Amy groans in annoyance and continues to take notes.

After School, Sonic stands next to a lamppost, waiting for Amy.

"Man, I just need to tell her that I'm done playing pranks with her, today its karate" Sonic sighs, still waiting.

He saw her coming along with her two brothers. Shadow is already a black belt but Silver and Amy are still brown belts. Even Sonic.

"Oh hi guys, what's up? Ready for training at the karate club?" Sonic asked the three.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Faker. But I'm keeping my eye on you" Shadow growled lowly at his rival.

"Okay jeez, I'm just happy that I train with you guys, you're good as me, the fastest thing alive" Sonic said. He goes up to the three and group hugs them.

"Get off me, Faker" Shadow growled, he so wanted to punch his face.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy Shadow, I just admit it's nice to train with you all at the karate?" Sonic smiles. They all walk their way to the karate club.

"Hmph, he may have changed but I still don't like him" Shadow grumbled.

"I agree with you, big bro. Maybe we'll get to understand him more often" Silver said. Sonic was listening to them but they didn't know.

"What do you say, sis? Should we be his good friends?" Shadow asked Amy. Amy rolled her eyes and answers.

"I don't know Shadow, maybe" Amy said. They arrived at the karate club.

Much later, Amy is now challenging Sonic. They bow before the challenge and get into fighting position. Espio was the sensei.

"Get into fighting stance!" Espio tells them both.

"HYAH" Sonic and Amy got into their fighting positions.

"HAI!" Espio shouted again, telling them to fight.

They both circle around for some room, Amy punched him in the chest but Sonic blocked it and 'kyah' with a kick.

"Is that all you got Ames, I'm just getting warmed up" Sonic said.

"You just wait, Sonic" Amy responded. Sonic did some sweepkicks and chops at Amy and she did some blows. Then he knocked her down the floor.

"Score, 1 to 0. Round 2!" Sensei Espio said. Sonic and Amy both block and kicks at each other as well karate chopped. Then Amy grabs his hand and threw him over.

"Who's the tough guy now, Sonic?" Amy taunted Sonic. He gets up does a right block with his arm and punches her gut hard. She holds her stomach and gets angry.

"GGGRRRR!" Amy was now pissed off, she fights back in an aggressive attitude. Sonic's pupils shrunk in fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, Ames!" Sonic blocked her punches and kicks. She was still angry and did a blow to the right side of his torso.

"OW! Amy what the hell is...Whoa!" Sonic dodged another attack

At the stage, Silver and Shadow watched in total shock.

"Don't do it, sis!" Silver shouted. But Amy was too angry she didn't heard.

"AMY! FOR HEAVEN SAKES STOP!" Espio tries to calm Amy down.

"Hmph!" Amy calms down and stops.

"Amy Rose! What got into you!" Espio asked her sternly. Sonic glares at her, holding his right side of the ribs, he also got a black eye.

"I lost my temper" Amy answers.

"Well guess what Amy, you're out!" Espio signed for 'get out'. Amy sighs in defeat and walks away. Her brothers where disappointed at her.

"What a challenge" Sonic said.

Much later at Amy's home, Silver and Shadow were having a talk with their sister of fighting Sonic so brutally.

"Amy how could you do that! He didn't mean to!" Shadow yelled at her.

"I...I…I'm sorry" Amy whimpered in fear.

"Shadow, calm down! You're scaring her!" Silver said to Shadow. He looks at him and calms down.

"Sorry, but Amy, why did you go berserk on Sonic? He's our friend, remember what we said. The old times is over, you live in the past Amy" Shadow said, more calmer.

"I don't know, okay! I just don't like him and I don't know if I can trust him. You know how he always pulls pranks on me when we we're kids. You're right, I live in the past" Amy sobs out loud.

"Amy, I think you need to apologize to him, I told you 10 years ago he would change" Silver said.

"I don't know, guys. He might not talk to me ever again and I just beat up his ass badly" Amy sobs again, "I can't let anyone see me at school tomorrow" she ran upstairs to be alone in her room. Silver is about to follow but Shadow stops him.

"Let her be alone" Shadow told Silver, he nods.

"We'll talk to Sonic tomorrow" Silver said and gets to the living room.

At Amy's room, she's still sobbing for beating Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to beat you so badly. I forgot the discipline rule in karate" Amy said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Sonic forgive her? Stay tune.<strong>


	2. Twinkle Park

Amy was still ashamed for not just injured Sonic badly, but also broke against the rules in the karate class. She is disqualified for it and cannot come back until next week. She is also not at school, not wanting everyone or Sonic to see her. Few hours later, Silver came in with his pet snake Cleo on his shoulder.

"Sis, are you still in there?" Silver knocked on the door.

"Leave me in peace" Amy replied sadly.

"Amy, Sonic is here to see you" Silver said.

"Go away! I can't see him for what I did! I broke against the rules!" Amy wailed behind the door.

Sonic and Silver didn't leave.

"Sorry about this, sis" Silver used his telekinesis to unlock the door. "Silver!" Amy growled, but still sad.

"Alright Amy, you better apologize to Sonic now, please" Silver said. Amy sighs in defeat and gets up from her bed.

Sonic crosses his arms, waiting for her to apologize.

"I thought you're mad at me, Sonic" Amy whimpered.

"I am Ames and I'm really sorry for pranking you long ago" Sonic said calmly.

She looked at him and noticed that he was serious this time, "It's okay. And I'm sorry that I beat up your ass up at karate last night"

"I forgive you Ames, but you must promise to never, ever hurt me again" Sonic said less serious.

"I promise. I just hope I don't get really pissed off again. I'm not very good at controlling my temper" Amy said.

"Shh…. relax Amy. Friends?" Sonic said, he held out his hand for a handshake after pulling from the hug.

"Friends" Amy shakes hands and then hugs the blue hedgehog really tight.

"Ames...too...tight..." Sonic running out of air from being hugged too tight.

"Oh, sorry" Amy loosens the hug to let him breathe.

"It's okay Ames, I like your hugs" Sonic said. Amy hugged him again, but softer. He hugged back as Silver and his snake watched.

He saw them hugging and smiles. "Finally it's all over"

Shadow came in and saw them hugging.

"Hey, Shads. How's college?" Silver asked.

"Doing great, and I see Faker has made a truce to our sister" Shadow mutters and leaves. Sonic then pulled from the hug and looked into Amy's green eyes.

"Say Ames, want to go to twinkle park tomorrow? It's Saturday"

"Sure. At what time?" Amy asked.

"Let's say 6pm" Sonic gave her his trademark thumbs up.

"Sounds great" Amy smiled at her new friend. Sonic then walks his way home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Saturday)<strong>

Amy was with her close friend Cream at a Café. They discuss about Sonic.

"What am I supposed to do with Sonic at Twinkle Park, help him get cuddly toys at the grapple machines?" Amy asked Cream.

"Maybe and you can share cotton candy with him" Cream said.

"I don't know, Cream. He used to prank me badly when I was 5 to 10" Amy sighs, not wanting to remember. Cream noticed it and pats her shoulder.

"He might not be so bad right now, Miss Amy"

"Okay, I'll see if he really has changed. I know he broke up with Sally" Amy responded.

Later at 6:00 pm, Amy arrived at Twinkle Park and sees Sonic there. She walks up to him.

"Did you get the tickets to get in there, Sonic?" Amy asked him. He held out the two tickets for him and her.

"Yes I did, Amy. And be prepared to ride the roller coasters" Sonic smirked. They both got to the entrance and showed their tickets.

First they get to the house of mirrors; they looked at mirrors in different shapes and laughed at their reflections. One reflection made them look like bobble heads, another one made Sonic's body get shaped like a chick, much to his embarrassment but to Amy's amusement. Sonic looked at her and smiles nervously.

"Oh that looked funny Sonic!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, I did look funny Ames and you can call me Sonikku if you want" Sonic said.


	3. Sibling Talk

Amy and Sonic is still at Twinkle Park and enjoyed the attractions. Right now, they had cotton candy and sat on a bench.

"Mmmm…. I like cotton candy, Sonikku" Amy said happily. Sonic made direct eye contact with her while having his cotton candy.

"Me too, Ames. What's next for us to ride?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog girl. Amy looked around and didn't want to go to the tunnel of love. But then she saw a new rollercoaster that is called 'Jumbo Ride'. It had fire effects on start and end, and is colored dark grey with glowing green stripes on the tracks.

"Hey Sonikku, wanna ride the Jumbo Ride?" Amy asked Sonic. He looked at the massive rollercoaster and his muzzle turns green.

"Oh ummm, I don't know" Sonic said, both nervous and scared at the same time. Amy turned to him.

"Pleaaaaase Sonic" Amy said with puppy eyes. Sonic rolled his eyes and sighs in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go with you on the rollercoaster" Sonic finally answers.

"YAY!" Amy squealed and drags Sonic to the 'Jumbo Ride'. They get into the ride.

"Oh, man" Sonic gulped in fear.

_**"Please hold on your seatbelts, hold onto the cart and enjoy the ride"**_ the computer voice told them. The cart gets dragged up to the top and stops for a few seconds. They both get a brief sight of the city. But then the cart moves.

"Here it comes" Amy smirked.

"Oh uh, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Sonic yelled but Amy squealed in joy.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAH!" Amy shouted as the cart drove at full speed in the rollercoaster.

After 4 minutes, Sonic was completely stunned and almost vomited.

"Man, I feel kinda bad" Sonic said, woozily.

"Are you okay, Sonikku?" Amy asked in concern.

"Sort of, my legs are like jelly" Sonic answers.

"Would you like me to help you?" Amy asked.

"Yes please. Can you carry me?" Sonic said. Amy nodded and lifts him by the shoulder.

At the same time near the coaster, Sally Acorn was spying on them.

"Grrr! I can't believe that brat has my Sonic!" Sally growled in anger.

Much later after Twinkle Park, Sonic was following Amy home. While walking, they were talking to each other.

"Amy, are you happy that I spend some time with you at Twinkle Park?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Yes I am, Sonikku. I had so much fun with you" Amy giggles and smiles.

"Great, I've never had a friend like you, except Tails" Sonic replied as they arrived at Amy's house.

"I'll see you later, Sonic. And I hope Sensei Espio will forgive me soon. This time I won't kick your ass like last time" Amy said.

"I hope so too and I'm pretty sure he will. By the way Ames, good bye" Sonic walks up to Amy and gives her a friendly hug. He then takes a last look at Amy before running back home.

"I have to admit, she's growing up so beautifully" Sonic smiles.

"And who would that be, Sonic?" Sally appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmph, none of your business. Wait a second, were you following us?" Sonic asked.

Sally thought of a lie and came up with an good one.

"No, no, no. I'm just walking around here Sonic at the beautiful night" Sally lied.

"Uh huh, but as I can tell you Sally, me and Amy are not a couple. Just friends, but I have to go home now so bye" Sonic told Sally and dashed his way home. Sally stood there with a sour expression.

"Wait until I get you back" Sally mutters and walks away.

With Amy, she was giggling at Shadow for being a little scared with Silver's pet snake.

"Oh, stop it. She's not gonna bite you, bro" Silver chuckled, having his snake coil around his arm. Shadow groans annoyed.

"I know, but she can squeeze my arm tightly, so take your snake away from me" Shadow said and tries to pull Cleo off his arm, but she had already started to squeeze his arm in anger.

_**"*HISSSSSSSSSS*"** _Cleo hissed angrily at Shadow.

"I'm already pissed off with you, brat" Shadow glared at Cleo.

Silver goes up to Shadow and calms his snake down and takes her.

"Happy now, big bro?" Silver asked

"Very" Shadow growled.

They then look at Amy, "So, how was your time with Sonic at Twinkle Park?" Shadow asked his sister.

"Perfectly fine. He really has changed, he's different now. He and I rode the Jumbo Ride, you should have seen his face after that," Amy said happily and giggles. Silver and Shadow were surprised over that Sonic and Amy are now good friends.

"Okay, I suggest that you should hang out with him more often, that's what friends do" Silver told Amy.

"Sure Silver and now I have to go to bed" She walks up stairs and gets to her bed after brushing her teeth. She placed a photo of her and Sonic posing for a pic in Twinkle Park on her desk.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow, Sonikku" Amy said before going to sleep.


	4. Fight in the Alley

Amy is finally back at school the next week and Silver gave her homework assignments she missed the other day. She hugged her brother.

"Thanks, Silver. You're a really caring member of our family" Amy said with happy tears.

"I know that, Ames. Since our parents passed away, we've have always been on your side" Silver said and pats her shoulders.

"Yes, but let's go to school and we might meet Sonic on the way" Amy took up her backpack and so did Silver.

"Yeah, let's go Amy. And be kind to Sonic like you were on Saturday" Silver said and ruffles her quills/hair. She giggled at that as they walked down the street and saw Sonic standing there.

"Hi Silver, Hi Ames" Sonic said and hugged them both but pulled away soon.

"Hi buddy. How's your night?" Silver asked Sonic. Sonic chuckled and smirks.

"Wonderful, I can't believe that me and Amy are totally best friends now" Sonic said. Amy smiled at what he said and hugs him softly.

"That was the sweetest thing you ever said to me Sonic, but let's go before we are late"

"Oh yes. Let's go guys" Sonic said, they walked their way to Mobius High School.

They walked through the hallway and gets to their lockers, Sonic's locker was on the other place in the hallways.

"I'll be back at class Ames and Silver" Sonic said as he walked to his locker. Amy sighs happily and places her backpack in her locker.

She was about to go to class when she heard a familiar voice.

"You pink bitch. How dare you steal my Sonic" it was Sally. Amy glared at Sally in anger.

"Hey I'm not stealing him, he's just my friend. And if you excuse me Sally, I got to go to class now" Amy said and walks past Sally.

Sally grabbed Amy's arm and pinned her to the wall, "Don't lie to me. And you better stay away from him or I'll make your life miserable" she growled in anger.

"Sally, stop it! I'm not lying, he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend. I don't wanna fight you and you know the rules in school" Amy snarled and gets out of Sally's grip and picks up her work.

"Grrfff!" Sally growled, decides to deal with Amy later until school is done.

As morning turned to noon, Amy and Silver finished Algebra class and they're heading to gym class. Silver noticed his sister looking a bit pale which made him get worried.

"Sis, are you okay?" Silver asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Silver" Amy lied. Silver shrugs it off and they get to gym class. After changing to their training uniforms, they get to the gymnastic hall where other students including Sally are waiting for the coach. The female cheetah coach came in and blows her whistle.

"Alright everyone, stand up in line!" they did what they were told as they got in line.

"Today's training is climbing up these ropes hanging from the roof, and for security sakes we have mattresses so you won't land on your feet and bum hard. Got it and remember no knots on the ropes" The coach said.

"Alright, this is gonna be easy" Amy said in her thoughts. She saw Sonic standing next to her.

"Be ready pal, this is gonna be awesome" Sonic said quietly to Amy. "Right" Amy nodded as the students gets ready.

The coach clears her throat, "Ahem, get ready. Go!" She blows her whistle again and the students walked up to the ropes one by one. Sonic climbed up before it was Silver's turn.

"Dude, that guy can climb" Silver whispers to Amy.

"Yeah and I have to admit he's awesome" Amy whispers back. Sally who was behind scoffs in annoyance.

"I'll show them who's better" Sally said.

After Silver climbed up the rope and came down, it was Amy's turn. She rubs her hands together and grabs the rope and started to climb up on it, she sweats as she was half way up.

"Man, I must make it up to the top" Amy groaned and continues to climb up. Sonic and Silver watched in amazement while Sally had a frown.

"You're almost there, Amy" Silver said.

"Come on, Ames" Sonic said, hoping she won't get hurt. Amy was now near the top and took a few grips more and she was there.

"Yah! I did it!" Amy cheered and climbs down. But then she lost her grip and fell.

"Amy!" Sonic quickly used his speed and caught her in his arms.

"Ah Thank you, Sonikku" Amy hugs Sonic softly.

"No worries Amy, I'm in the mood to help anyone" Sonic said. Silver was delighted that he saved his sister. The others were amazed by it too, except Sally and her two pals Scourge and Fiona.

"Hmph. After school is done, I'll settle with this brat" Sally said.

Much later after school, Sonic were having a talk with Amy.

"That was awesome for what you did Sonic" Amy said happily. Sonic scratches his neck a bit.

"No problem, anytime Ames" Sonic said and walks to his locker. Amy checks her and had a pic of her and Sonic saying BF's.

"You really seem to have feelings for Sonic!" Sally said behind her.

"No Sally, stop it! I'm don't have time for this" Amy said and she puts her pic back in her locker, took her backpack and closes the locker. She then heads out to the entrance. Unknown to her, Sally follows her.

"Oh, what has gotten in to her?" Amy said to herself. Once Amy was outside the school, she passed an alley and gets grabbed roughly.

"Found you, babe" Scourge chuckled evilly.

"Let go of me, perv!" Amy yelled and throws him at the wall. She gets into fighting position.

"Ugh! That hurt, bitch!" Scourge growled.

"Hmph! You never change, do you? And the answer is no, Scourge. I'm done giving you chances! You're always a player, a cheater, and man-whore!" Amy said angrily.

"Whatever you say Amy. AAAAHHHH!" Scourge tries to hit her but get a blow to the gut and a sweepkick by Amy. She then punches him in the face, knocking off some teeth.

"This is what happens when you mess with me!" Amy shouted at Scourge and kicks him in the gut. She then heard Sally chuckling.

"Oh well done Pinky" Sally crosses her arms and grins evilly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy's rage has awaken again like she did when she fought aggressively with Sonic at karate class. Just as she was about to fight and beat Sally, she got grabbed by Fiona.

"Too slow, pinky. She's all yours, Sally" Fiona chuckled, holding Amy still.

"With pleasure Fiona" Sally cracked her knuckles and punches Amy in the face and a blow to the gut.

"ARGH! I'll show you!" Amy screamed and stomps on Fiona's foot.

"OW! You pity bra-….AHH!" Fiona got smacked by Amy aside.

Sally pinned Amy down and starts to punch her in the face, "This is for stealing my SONIC! Once you're dead he will be mine!"

Just then, Sonic and Amy's brothers heard the beating sounds and grunts and came in to stop this madness from happening. Sonic pinned Sally against the wall of the alley, Shadow pinned Scourge and Fiona against the wall too and Silver helps Amy up.

"Why are you TOUCHING MY SISTER?!" Shadow yelled at Scourge and Fiona. They gulped nervously and scared at the same time.

"Please please, have mercy!" both begged.

"SILENCE!" Shadow yelled at them again. They kept their mouths shut.

"What the hell were you doing, Sally?! And don't give me that innocent look!" Sonic growled.

"Well that girl beat you once didn't she? She's not for you!" Sally lied.

"How dare you! I know what you're trying to do, Acorn! You just want to beat up my sister so that you could have Sonic back!" Silver yelled.

"Is that so Sally?! You'll never get me back and LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!" Sonic pulled Sally close, she was scared of his angry face.

"Eh... eh..yes" Sally said scared and leaves. Shadow tied Fiona and Scourge with ropes.

"Same for you, Scourge!" Amy snarled angrily

"Uh okay" Scourge gulped scared. Shadow dragged Fiona and Scourge away while Silver and Sonic gets home with Amy.

At home, Amy was still mad at herself for letting her anger take control of her. She was sitting on the bed with Sonic.

"Amy, you did the right thing; karate is to defend yourself and you did pretty well at beating Scourge and Fiona, except Sally" Sonic pats her shoulder in comfort.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Well, sort of. We train karate to defend ourselves, not just for battle" Sonic smiles and rubs her back to calm her down.

"Yes, but I wonder one thing. Why does Sally think that I was stealing you from her?" Amy asked Sonic as her ears droops down.

"I was her boyfriend once. I thought she was the nice girl I ever had but it turned out that she was selfish and bossy. I even caught her cheating on me and sleeping with other guys behind my back. So I broke up with her and she always begs for another chance but she never keeps her promise to me. And I guess she thinks that you and I are a couple" Sonic explained.

"Oh, but I really care for you as a friend" Amy said, caresses his cheek. He closed his eyes and purred.

He tries to hold in his purrs but it was just too much to handle.

"Man, I sound like a cat" Sonic groans.

"Your purring is cute" Amy giggled as he blushes.

While having their moment, Silver's snake was trying to coil around Shadow's arm again.

"Get the hell away from me you damn ass snake" Shadow steps away.

"Hehehe...I think she likes you" Silver chuckled with a smirk.

"Hmmm….. okay, come here, Cleo" Shadow sighs in defeat and let her coil up to his face.

"That's a good girl, Cleo" Silver smirked.

"Good girl" Shadow pets her with his finger, he has suddenly soften up. Sonic and Amy chuckled at this.


	5. Karate Class

**Just so you know, Nebula will have minor parts to this story. She belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow, Amy and Silver was getting dressed up in their karate uniforms at home. They had their normal outfits in their training bags.

"I'm so ready to be back in the game" Amy said with a smirk. Shadow looks proudly at his sister.

"Yup, and I'm gonna take down Nebula. She has defeated me four times this month" Shadow said.

They walked their way to the karate class and meets up with Sonic on the way, also dressed in his karate uniform. Once they arrived, they see that everyone stands in line; they get to the line as Espio came.

"Good evening class and be ready for today's lesson" Espio told them all.

"YES SENSEI!" everyone shouted.

"Good and remember, no brutal fights here in my club" Espio said with a strict tone. Amy sweat drops nervously because of the last time she challenge Sonic.

After a half hour of warming up, the students get tested in their skills against each other in pair.

"Come on Nebs, I'm ready" Shadow gets to fighting position.

"Hmph, bring it on big boy" Nebula smirked and got in her fighting stance.

Espio gets between them "Alright get ready, HAI!"

"HYAH" both Shadow and Nebula started their challenge.

"KYAH! HA! KYAH!" the blue-violet hedgehog was stronger than Shadow, but the ebony hedgehog does not back down and fights back.

"Impressive, Miss Emerald. Kyah!" Shadow tries to kick her in the guts but she blocked it.

"That's right" Nebula smirks and did a right blow on Shadow.

"Whoa, ha!" Shadow recovers quickly and kicks her.

"Ugh!" Nebula grunts and falls on her butt.

"Not bad for a boy huh?" Shadow smirks.

"Hmph. Kyah!" she sweep kicks him down.

"Ugh, damn! You're a tough girl" Shadow said and gets up.

"Thanks" Nebula chuckled.

After Shadow's fight, he managed to win against her.

"Hmph, not bad" Nebula smirked.

"Thanks" Shadow shakes hand with her.

"Impressive Shadow and Nebula, now let's see how Blaze and Silver are doing" Espio said as he checked his list among the others practicing their skills.

Shadow and Nebula sits down with the other advanced students taking breaks, sitting with their legs crossed in Indian style. Blaze is a 4th degree brown belt and she might get closer to becoming a black belt soon.

"Get ready to be taken down, Silver" Blaze said to Silver

"Hehehe...we'll see about that, Blaze" Silver smirked.

"HAI!" Espio tells them to start

"Kyah! Ha!" Silver punched and kicked Blaze but she managed to block them.

"Ah, ah, ah. Heads up!" Blaze smirks and flips him over her head. He landed on his butt.

"Ugh! Damn!" Silver grunts, "I'll show you, kitty" he kips back up to his feet and fights her back.

She gets a punch on her stomach and tries to sweep kick him but he dodges it and they both blocked their wrists.

"What the? Okay, that was very sneaky" Silver moves away and tries again to fight her but Blaze was too quick like a non-mobian house cat of her cat reflex.

"Meow, be careful next time" Blaze said seductively.

"We'll see" Silver grins at her.

Sonic and Amy was practicing at the same time with Blaze and Silver, but Amy is not gonna go berserk again.

"Kyah! Come on Ames!" Amy grabbed his leg and judo throws him down, "Too slow" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic grins and gets up. He and Amy both blocked their punches.

"You're strong, Ames" Sonic said surprised.

"Thanks. Kyah!" she kicked him but he blocked it.

He then judo throws her at the floor. Amy didn't get angry but chuckled.

"You're strong too, Sonikku" Amy said and gets helped up by Sonic.

Just then, class was over.

"Great class today, my students. Keep practicing and I'll see you next week" Sensei Espio bows.

The students bowed as well and the boys go to their locker room while the girls go to theirs.

After that, Amy along with her brothers, Sonic and Blaze walked down the sidewalk.

"I can't believe that you're getting better Blaze, soon you'll be a black belt" Silver said.

"Thanks Silver, that's kind of you. But I got to get home in time so bye everyone" Blaze said and walked her way home, but before she did, she kissed Silver on the cheek, making him blush.

Anime cartoon hearts popped around him as he sighs dreamily. Just then Sonic checked his watch.

"Uh guys, I need to get in time to Tails so bye guys" Sonic told them.

"Okay, see you later" Amy walks up to Sonic and hugs him. He hugged back and waved good bye to them.

"Bye Sonic, see you around" Silver waved back as well did Shadow. He did say 'good bye' but waved.

Much later, Amy and her brothers ordered pizza and sat at the living room watching TV. Amy was thinking of Sonic and haven't eaten very much of her pizza. Silver looked at her in concern after drinking his soda.

"What is it Amy?" Silver asked his sister.

"Nothing" Amy lied.

"You're still thinking about Sonic?" Shadow smirked.

"Uh yeah, I can't believe that he and I are great pals now, I'm so happy!" Amy said, scratching her neck a bit shy. Silver and Shadow chuckled and smiled at their sister that she's finally getting along with Sonic.

"Thanks guys" Amy said and continues having her pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Sonic and Tails)<strong>

Sonic was like daydreaming rather than having his favorite chili-dogs. Tails noticed that he's daydreaming and snaps his fingers.

"Sonic, your chilidog is getting cold" Tails said

"Huh? Wha?" Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Dude, what where you daydreaming of? Eat your chilidog before it's completely cold" Tails asked Sonic and points at his nearly cold food.

Sonic quickly eats his chili-dog before it gets cold.

"I was thinking of Amy. She seems to be kind and cute" Sonic answers after eating his chilidog. Tails could see what he was thinking of.

"Oh so you and Amy?" Tails grins.

"We're just friends!" Sonic quickly said with a blush on his muzzle.

"Oops, sorry bro, my mistake" Tails reacted and backs off.

"Sorry I reacted. We're just best friends, Tails" Sonic said in a calm voice.

"I see, and I heard you and her brothers saved her from that Sally, she's rude and unkind" Tails said

"Yup. I just can't stand Sally. Back when we we're couples she promised that she'll never cheat on me again but she always breaks it" Sonic sighs.

"I know, but now she won't touch you again since Amy is no damsel in distress and you're no boy in the distress" Tails said. He and Sonic gets from the kitchen to play video games.


	6. Lunch Break and Movie

**Hey, guys. Tomorrow is a partial Solar Eclipse. I hope I won't miss it for the first time. And good luck for those that will see it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they all went to school, Shadow drove to college and went to class of Life Drawing. He's not used to drawing an adult human in nude but that's part of learning and in order to pass this course. Though, there are sometimes mobian models too than a human model. Here in college, students are either human or mobian.

Shadow has started on his pic that he worked on for 2 weeks. After the model left, Shadow hands in his work to the teacher; it was now lunch break as he heads outside to go to McDonalds to have something to eat. As he got there he saw a familiar blue-violet female hedgehog at the booth table near the window having her lunch. As he orders the food and hands in the cash to the cashier, he decides to go up to her.

"Mind if I sit next to you Nebula?" Shadow asked Nebula a bit shy.

"Sure Shadow, I don't mind" Nebula said. Shadow sat next to her.

"So how's your class?" Nebula asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"I'm doing great, except I have problems drawing of nude people" Shadow said with a blush. Nebula giggled at his muzzle turning red.

"Life drawing" Nebula guessed.

"Yeah" Shadow answered and took a bite from his burger. After that and drinking his soda, he turned to her.

"So how's your class?" Shadow asked.

"Hmph, it's okay I guess. Clay modeling of a human head is always the problem I have because the teacher tells me to not smooth the clay. It really gets me pissed off when he says I have to do it his way but it doesn't work on me" Nebula sighs and eats her French fries.

"Well, everyone has problems Nebs" Shadow said. They continued having their lunch and much later, they get back to the college.

"I'll see you later, Shadow" Nebula said.

"Same for you, Nebula. Bye" Shadow waved good bye to her and goes to the library.

* * *

><p>At high school, Silver, Sonic and Amy sat at the same table having their lunch in the cafeteria.<p>

"So, what plans do you have after school, sis?" Silver asked Amy.

She shrugs her shoulders, saying that she does not know. Silver simply shrugs and continues having his meal. Sonic then came up with an idea. He pokes Amy on the shoulders.

"Amy, I have a plan after school" Sonic whispers to Amy.

"Okay. Tell me when school is done" she whispers back.

"Right, Ames" Sonic said quietly to Amy.

"Okay Sonikku" Amy nodded.

They noticed Silver in a dreamy trance, probably thinking about Blaze.

_"Mmmmm, I can't wait to spend my day with my kitty cat"_ Silver said in his thoughts, seeing the beautiful cat passing by. But he got interrupted by Sonic and Amy.

"Yoohooo, earth to big brother" Amy waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Whoa? What?" Silver snapped out of his thoughts.

"We better get to math class now" Sonic told Silver. They leave their bricks after finishing their meals.

Sonic and Silver have math class together while Amy and Blaze have study hall together.

Amy and Blaze sat next to each other in the room and did their notes.

But while writing, Blaze drew a heart with her name and Silver's.

Amy was doing the same thing in her notebook but she quickly tries to fight off the thought.

_"Man, am I having feelings for Sonic? But we're just friends"_ Amy thought. Blaze was still focused on her work. Amy did the same after snapping out of her thoughts. They stay quiet since it's a study hall and they continue to do their assignments.

Much later after school, Silver and Sonic meet the girls.

"Hey, guys" Amy said.

"Oh, hi girls. How's your assignments?" Sonic asked them.

"Pretty good" Blaze said.

"Great, now what's up for tonight, girls?" Silver asked them both.

"We've thought about hanging out with you guys" Amy said with a smirk.

"Uh huh, like seeing a movie?" Sonic asked.

"Yup" Amy nodded.

"Great, let's go to my house" Sonic said as he and the others walked to his house. They choose the movie Mulan and inserted it into the DVD player. Amy came back with a bag of chips and the four sat on the couch.

After a while, they are at the scene where the characters sings a "Girl worth fighting for" before seeing the huns have killed an army. Silver and Blaze hummed after the song but Amy and Sonic did not. Amy was getting tired and rested her head on Sonic's chest.

"Aww..." Sonic smiled at this and decides to let her sleep on his chest.

Shadow came back from art college and saw his brother and sister watching the movie along with Sonic and Blaze.

He also saw that Amy was sleeping on Sonic's chest. He chuckled at how cute she looked when she had her head on Sonic's chest.

"Hello there guys" Shadow said. Amy woke up and saw Shadow and so did Sonic, Silver and Blaze.

"Hey, bro. How did you know we're at Sonic's place?" Amy asked.

"Silver texted me" Shadow said.

Silver showed his iPhone to Amy.

"Just to make sure if he wanted to come" Silver said.

"Oh, I see" Amy said. She yawned and felt very sleepy she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Are you tired Ames?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Mmhmm" she nodded and fell asleep on Sonic's chest. Sonic then thought of something.

"Wanna sleep here tonight?" Sonic asked the sleepy Amy. She nods slowly. Blaze was about to go home.

"Want me to walk you home?" Silver asked.

"Sure" Blaze nodded and takes Silver's hand and walks out to the street. Now Shadow, Amy and Sonic are alone in the house. Sonic then turns to Shadow.

"Shads, is it okay if Amy sleeps with me here tonight?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow thought for a moment.

"Sure, but take good care of my sister" Shadow said.

"I shall and I'll carry her to my room, she can sleep on an extra bed I have" Sonic said, carrying the sleeping Amy.


	7. Accidental Kiss

Sonic got up to his room and takes out his extra bed for Amy. He gently placed her on the bed and gets her into the covers.

He saw how beautiful she looked when she's asleep. He caresses her hair slowly and whispers into her ear.

"Good night, Amy" Sonic whispers and gets to his bed.

"Good night, Sonikku" Amy said in her sleep.

Next morning, Sonic wakes up and sees that Amy is still sleeping in the extra bed.

"Amy, you awake?" Sonic asked softly.

"Hmmm...morning Sonic" Amy said with a cute long yawn.

"Morning Ames, I've heard it's Thanksgiving today" Sonic said, pointing at his calendar. Amy got up and had her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Yeah and we can have turkey at my place" Amy said.

"Yup. No school today so let's go" Sonic said. They get down to the kitchen and made delicious pancakes. They had syrup and apple juice too.

Just then, Amy's iPhone rings as she looked at the screen that it was her brother Silver calling.

She answers her phone.

"Hi Silver"

_"Hi Amy. Having fun at Sonic's house?"_ Silver on the phone said.

"Yup. Say, since its Thanksgiving, can Sonic come to our place to have turkey?" Amy asked through the phone.

_"Sure, he's welcome. Anyway, what are you and Sonic gonna do on the rest of the day before dinner?"_ Silver asked.

"No idea but we'll figure something out. Call me back when the turkey is ready" Amy said.

_"Okay bye"_ Silver calls off. Amy then looked at Sonic.

"So, Sonikku, what do you think we are going to do today?" Amy asked him.

"Well, we can spare at the grass field together" Sonic said.

"Good idea. I really feel like practicing with you" Amy said.

"Yeah, let's go shall we Ames?" Sonic gets up and placed his plate in the sink and so did Amy.

Much later, they are at a grass field, wearing their white uniforms with brown belts.

"Ready for this, Ames?" Sonic asked Amy. She smirks, then bows and gets into fighting position.

"Bet I am, Sonikku" Amy said. Sonic bows and gets into his fighting stance and they both blocked their blows with their arm.

Sonic grins evilly and flips Amy over. She landed on her back but gets back up.

"Ha! Too slow!" Sonic taunted Amy. She then grins and did a sweep kick at him.

"Ugh! Is it always your favorite move? Kyah!" Sonic kips back up to his feet and tries to punch her.

"Nope. Also, I got some Kung Fu techniques, like this!" Amy dodges him and did the tiger move.

"Damn, woman! Not bad, Ames. Kyah!" Sonic does a butterfly kick.

Amy gets hit by the kick and flew back.

"Yeah impressive Big Blue. HYAH!" Amy jumps back on her feet and blows him with a flat hand.

"Ugh!" Sonic grunts.

"Hahaha! This is so much fun Sonikku" Amy laughed. Sonic wipes off some blood from his mouth.

"Oh, really?" Sonic tackles her down.

"Hey Sonic! GET OFF ME!" Amy shouted and struggles.

"Nope, 1-0 for me" Sonic said as he grins.

"Hmph" Amy rolled her eyes. She then pushes Sonic off her and does a Furi-zuki move or circular punch.

Sonic got hit and did a Jun-zuki move, a.k.a Jab punch but Amy did a X-block and then a side punch.

They then took a break from practicing with each other and laid on the grass. Sonic looks over and saw how cute she was.

"What are you staring at?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic quickly looks away and blushes.

"No-nothing Ames" Sonic said nervously.

_"Man, why does my heart feel like I'm on fire every time I look at her?"_ Sonic said in his thoughts. Just then, Amy's iPhone rings.

"Hello?" Amy picked up her phone.

_"Oh hi Amy, It's me, Silver. How's your day with Sonic?"_

"Hi Silver, what's up? Oh, I'm doing great with Sonic here bro" Amy said to Silver.

"Oh, you and Shadow cooked the turkey? Okay, we'll be right over" Amy said.

_"Yes we cooked the turkey and be sure no trouble happens, bye sis"_ Silver calls off. Amy then thought of something.

"Ready to go have some yummy turkey, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Bet I am Ames, come here my friend" Sonic said and pounced on Amy and they rolled down a hill and stops once they are down. But as they stopped, Sonic's and Amy's lips are accidently on each other. Both blushes and pulled apart.

"Oops! Sorry Amy!" Sonic said as he blushed madly.

Amy blushed in deep red on her muzzle; she seems to like the kiss as she pulls his face down and kissed his lips again.

Sonic got redder and pulled from the kiss.

"Hey! That was an accident we made, Amy" Sonic said, still blushing.

Amy didn't say anything; she was in a lovey-dovey trance.

"Ummmm, Amy?! Earth to Amy!" Sonic said a bit loud. She then snapped out of the trance.

"Huh? Wha?" Amy came back to reality. "Sorry that I kinda...kissed you" Sonic nervously grins.

"It's...all right. Pretend we didn't remember that" Amy blushed.

"Okay, let's go home to you Ames" Sonic said, helping Amy up.

_"Wow, that kiss kinda felt good"_ Sonic said in his thoughts.


	8. Love

Sonic was walking with Amy their way home, carrying their training bags with their uniforms in.

"Wow, that was a great day at the field Ames" Sonic said, smiling to her.

"Yes it was, Sonikku" Amy replied and held Sonic's hand.

While Sonic and Amy are on their way to Amy's place, Shadow and Silver saw a wild turkey in the back yard.

"Get that damn bloody bird out of there, man" Shadow grumbled.

"Hmm….. Okay then, I don't have time to cook another turkey" Silver said as he goes outside to deal with the turkey. It gobbles angrily at Silver.

"Oh, get out of here, bird" Silver lifts the turkey up with his ESP power and shoves it over the fence.

"Phew, it's done Shads" Silver said, turning to Shadow.

"Good, Amy and Sonic should be here right now" Shadow checked his watch.

"Yup. By the way, Shads. Do you have a thing for Nebula?" Silver smirked. Shadow blushed,

"Shut up, bro! We're just friends at college and in karate class".

"Sorry. I was also thinking about Sonic and Amy too. I wonder if she…." Silver got interrupted when the door opened, it was Sonic and Amy.

"Hey, guys" Sonic said.

"Glad you're here" Shadow said.

"Yeah, me and Sonic practiced at the field today" Amy told Silver and Shadow.

"Oh great, you both are really in to get black belt like me" Shadow responded with a smile on his face.

"Yup. Hopefully we will" Amy said.

"That's my sister" Silver said, very proud that his sister will get black belt.

They all gather around in the dining room, they did their grace and ate. Sonic was sitting next to Amy.

"Say Silver. How's Blaze?" Sonic asked Silver. Silver swallowed and clears his throat.

"Oh um, she's fine and we hung out today" Silver answers.

"And?" Amy said, letting him say some more.

"We were at the movie theaters and watched Ouija" Silver continues.

"Was it scary" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but we stayed strong and so forth" Silver said, eating his mashed potato.

Sonic then thought of a horror film he has seen. "Oh my, Piranha 3D gave me nightmares"

"Yikes" Amy shuddered.

"Never mind, let's go back to our Thanksgiving day" Sonic shrugs it off.

"Agreed" Shadow said, having some turkey white meat.

After the turkey dinner, Amy and Sonic decides to have their moment together in the backyard. There was a stone bench and a fountain in the backyard so Amy and Sonic walked there. They sat on the bench and glanced into each other's eyes.

"Amy, I need to tell you something" Sonic said. Amy raised a brow in concern.

"And what is it Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic.

"You know, when we accidently kissed today, it kinda felt nice" Sonic said, Amy's eyes went wide open.

"Really?" Amy asked; he nodded.

Just as they were about to kiss, someone punched Amy aside.

"Ugh!" Amy grunts. Sonic turned and gasps.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIC!" A familiar voice screamed, it was Sally.

From inside the house, Shadow and Silver were playing Guitar Hero 3. Both took turns to try the Expert mode of _**'Through the Fire and Flames'** _song.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream outside which did not sound like their sister.

"Something's not right outside" Shadow said seriously.

Outside, Sonic stands face to face with Sally Acorn.

"YOU IDIOT! So you have feelings for that pink brat?!" Sally screamed.

"Yes and if you want her, come and get me!" Sonic growled. Sally's eyes were filled with anger.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE FEELING FOR ME!" Sally screamed.

"We broke up, REMEMBER SALLY! GET OUT!" Sonic yelled and threatens Sally when he gets into his fighting position.

"That's it. I had enough of this" Silver growled and flew out the window with his pet snake Cleo. Sally saw Silver come. She chuckled when she saw that he has a snake with him.

"And what do you think that snake can do to me, Marijuana hair hedgehog?" Sally asked Silver sarcastically.

Silver smirks and let Cleo slither to Sally and she coiled up to Sally's leg up to her face. Sally gets scared.

Shadow helped Amy up while Silver has Cleo teach Sally a lesson.

"Uhhh... I was just fooling around" Sally chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, right. Like you punched Amy!" Sonic growled, "I've moved on, right now. And I'm not gonna give you another chance because you're gonna break your promise again"

"But I love you, Sonic!" Sally screamed.

"Hmph! If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me a hundred times. And I don't love you anymore, Sally" Sonic growled.

"I suggest you leave, Acorn. Or do you want our friend Cleo to teach you a lesson?" Silver glared.

Sally gulps nervously as Cleo was close to her face.

"Okay, okay, I SURRENDER!" Sally begged as Cleo was almost about to strangle her throat, but Silver signaled for Cleo to stop. Sally gasps for air and fell on all four. Shadow walks up to her and grabs her by her vest hard.

"Get out and if you ever touch Sonic or Amy again, I'll take my gun and shove it in your mouth and pull the trigger until it goes click, YOU GOT THAT!" Shadow said in a threatening voice. Sally was too scared to respond, she simply nodded and ran away from them.

"GGGRRRR! IF SHE EVER SHOWS HER FACE AGAIN I'LL-..." Amy was cut off by Shadow placing his finger on her lips.

"Calm down, sis. If she does then we'll teach her a lesson" Shadow said.

"She punched me in the face!" Amy snarled in anger.

"AMY! Listen to me! I've protected our family many years since our parents died and now I'll protect Fak-…, I mean Sonic too, since he's like part of our family" Shadow tells Amy, strictly.

"Shadow, Silver. Thanks for saving me and Sonic" Amy said calmly and hugs her brothers, they hugged back. Cleo was next to Sonic.

"Please don't bite" Sonic stammered. Cleo coils onto his arm and nuzzles on his cheek. Sonic chuckled at that he never been nuzzled by a snake before. Silver noticed that Cleo seems to like Sonic.

"Hehehe…Seems like she likes you Sonic" Silver chuckled. They all get inside.

"Why did Sally attack you, Ames?" Shadow asked his sister. Amy had an ice-pack where Sally punched her.

"I think that she knows that Sonic and I have feelings for each other" Amy answers.

"You mean you and Sonic are...?" Shadow paused.

Amy smiled, she gets closer to Sonic and held him close.

"Yup, we're in love" Amy said. Shadow and Silver's eyes went wide open.

"Wow, I knew it" Shadow smirked. Sonic gets curious for what Shadow said.

"Did you knew that before Amy revealed?" He asked Shadow.

"Yes, I had a feeling there was something between you and Amy" Shadow said, getting up from the couch.

"So you're okay with that, big bro?" Amy asked.

"Perfectly okay sis"

"Same here" Silver said. Amy squealed in joy and hugged her brothers.

Amy and Sonic walked upstairs to her room and sat on the bed, holding each other's hands. Sonic rubs her cheek with his hand, she smiles and closed her eyes, purring softly against it. She then opens her eyes and glanced at her new boyfriend.

"Ames, it's hard to believe that Sally knew this was going to happen between us. What are we going to do?" Sonic moved away his hand from Amy's cheek, she sighs a bit and moved to his chest, nuzzling against it. Sonic rubs her.

"I don't know Sonikku, we must think of something to not get in trouble against that chipmunk. Oh Sonikku, I hope it won't happen again and I don't want...that...to...happen" Amy started to sob on Sonic's chest.

"Shhh…. relax Ames" Sonic said, hugging Amy gently. She hugged him back and sobs on his shoulder.

"Sonikku, you are the one who gave my heart love and I won't lose it" Amy said, still sobbing. Sonic lifted her chin, facing her eyes against his own. He leaned in for a kiss and she kissed him back. They closed their eyes and let their tongues dance with each other. Their weight made them fall on the bed, causing them to break the kiss. Amy looked at her true loves eyes.

"I love you, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

"I love you too, Ames" Sonic said.


	9. Dreaming

Sonic and Amy walked down the stairs after their private talk and saw that Silver and Shadow are done playing Guitar Hero.

"Hey guys, can Sonic and I play Guitar Hero?" Amy asked her brothers.

"Sure. And Sonic, have you played Guitar Hero before?" Silver asked Sonic.

Sonic nods and grabs the guitar controller, "I've played it at the arcade hall so I can play this here to" Sonic said.

"Great, let's get started" Silver said and gave Amy her guitar. They selected expert mode and the song _**'Before I Forget'** _by Slipknot was played.

"This is gonna be awesome" Amy smirked.

Sonic and Amy started playing when the colored button appeared on the screen.

"Let's rock 'n roll!" Sonic grins.

They played the music and sang after it.

"Oh, shit! That was close that I almost missed the note" Sonic said, concentrating on the game.

"Haha! Is that all you got?" Amy giggled.

"Bring it on!" Sonic chuckled, playing rapidly with the guitar controller.

After 2 minutes, they were finished with the song. The screen said **YOU ROCK** on both sides. Sonic and Amy high fived along with Silver and Shadow

"Dudes, that was awesome!" Silver cheered.

"Thanks" Sonic gave Silver his trademark thumbs up.

"Well, it was fun with you guys. And you also, Amy. I'll see you all tomorrow" Sonic said.

"Bye Sonikku" Amy said, she walks up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Silver and Shadow both share the same room and had a bunker bed. Silver on top and Shadow on the bottom. Shadow was lying flat on his stomach, doodling in his sketchbook, drawing his favorite crush lover of Nebula. He wanted to ask her out on a date but was too shy. Just then, Silver that is on top of the bunker peeks his head out, upside down to see what Shadow is doing.<p>

"Shadow?" Silver said.

"What?!" Shadow quickly hid his sketchbook under his pillow.

"What are you doing bro?"

"Nothing, just sketching" Shadow said.

Silver smirked and used his telekinesis to lift the sketchbook from underneath the pillow.

"HEY!" Shadow tries to get his sketchbook back but Silver was too fast. Silver opened it and saw the Nebula sketch.

"Aww...you're in love, Shadow" Silver sighs dreamily.

"I am not!" Shadow lied, snatching the sketchbook away from his brother.

"Bet you are" Silver teases Shadow.

"Shut the fuck up, Silver" Shadow growled and threw a Blaze doll at Silver. Apparently, Silver caught it.

"Come on, big brother. You can't deny it" he peeks his head out, upside down.

"Oh, yeah? Like you can't even confess your feelings for Blaze" Shadow said.

"Oh, shut up. I just need time, that's all" Silver said.

"Yeah whatever, go to sleep" Shadow mutters and putting the pillow on his head.

"Why don't you just talk to her, man? No big deal" Silver said, lifting the pillow off of Shadow's head with his ESP power.

"I will but not confess directly" Shadow grabs his pillow and goes to sleep.

"True but you can't hide it forever, Shadow. It will drive you crazy" Silver said, going to sleep.

* * *

><p>In Amy's room, Amy was dreaming of herself and Sonic having a picnic together. Sonic in her dream took her hand and ran with her on the field. Flowers fluttering in the air as they are like in a fairy-tale story of romance. She giggled in joyfulness along with the blue hedgehog.<p>

Outside Amy's house, two figures appeared in the bushes.

"Damn, Sally failed again" the first figure snarled.

"Yeah, and she calls herself princess, more like princess of weaklings" the other figures said sarcastically.

"Hmph. We'll show her that we're not the weaklings" the figure said.

"You bet. We got a couple to defeat later" the first one grins.

"Definitely" the second figure grins back.


	10. Dodgeball

At Mobius High school, the class studying about the body of humans and mobians. Sonic sat next to Amy.

Silver was on another desk, writing his notes while having his book about the body. Right now he's at the chapter about the heart differences.

"As you all know. Both human and mobian hearts may look the same, but the human heart is bigger than the mobian heart" the teacher said, "Now, let's move on to skeleton part of a human and a mobian"

The students go to the next page and got to skeleton. There were different types of skeleton of mobians and three of those where shown, a croc, a hedgehog and a bird. Just then, Silver felt a paper ball hit his back head. He simply ignores the bullies while writing down notes in his 3-ring binder.

"Let's see, Mobian skeletons like human can have different shape depending on size and species. Like humans, we have nearly no bones in our ears" Silver said to himself quietly to remember the right word. A second one hit his head again, almost making him growl lowly before his ESP powers goes berserk.

"Guys, can't you see I'm trying to do my work here" Silver turned around and saw the bullies before going back to his notes.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Silver?" the teacher asked.

"Maybe" Silver muttered, just as the third paper ball was about to hit him again, Silver caught it without looking. The bullies gasped that the teacher saw it and now they're busted.

"You big bullies! Leave my brother alone!" Amy growled in anger.

"Calm down, sis. Calm down" Silver settles her down.

"Get out of class now" the teacher ordered the bullies to leave. The bullies gulped in fear and left the class to go to detention.

A while later, the bell rings and it was now time for gym class.

"Oh, brilliant. It's dodgeball time with our enemies" Amy growled lowly.

"Heh, not when I'm around" Sonic smirks and goes to the boys locker room. Amy smiled and goes to the Girls locker room, along with Blaze and Rouge.

"I must admit that Silver is very nice and handsome" Blaze said to Rouge.

"Wow, looks like someone is in love" Rouge chuckled.

"Uh Rouge, let's not make Silver hear that" Blaze whispers to Rouge.

While at the boys' gym locker room, Silver was dressed up in his sports clothes while waiting for the other guys to hurry it up.

"You're going down, nerd. And I'm gonna have your sister be mine again" Scourge chuckled evilly.

"I don't think so, there are rules here in school" Silver snarled and gets to the gym hall along with Sonic.

Scourge and the other students came after.

At the Girls locker room, Sally was talking with Amy.

"You're going down, pinky" Sally smirked.

"Hmph, we'll see about that" Amy glared.

"Yeah, I'm skilled at judo" Rouge said and stood next to Amy.

"And a martial artist" Blaze said, stood next to Amy.

"Whatever, let's go to the gym" Sally scoffs. The girls walked to the gym hall where the students stand in line. The coach came up and held a ball in her hand.

"Okay, class! Today we'll be doing dodge ball! I want a nice clean game from all of you! Fiona, Sonic! You two pick for your team!" the coach said. Fiona and Sonic walks up and started to choose.

"I'll have Scourge, Sally, Jet, Storm and Wave on my team" Fiona said as the gang walked to her.

"Amy, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, and Knuckles. You're all on my team" Sonic said as the gang goes up to him.

"We're gonna take you down" Jet grins.

"You're entering a world of pain" Knuckles slams his fists together.

"Here kitty, kitty. What's the matter? Did you lose your ball of yarn? Hahaha!" Scourge making fun of Blaze.

Blaze didn't answer but growled.

Sonic's team goes to the right side and Fiona's team goes to the left. As they did, they picked up the dodge balls to get ready to throw it. The cheetah coach blew her whistle for them to begin the game.

"Take this, dudes!" Sonic shouted and threw two balls at Fiona's team. The balls hit Storm and Wave.

"Yeow! That hurt!" Wave groans, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey batty, take this!" Jet shouted and threw a ball at Rouge before being hit by one. Rouge ducks and throws the ball roughly at them, "Hmph" Sally then picked up an ball and targets Amy.

"You're all mine" she smirked and throws it at Amy, hitting her head.

"OW!" Amy screamed and threw back the ball at Sally.

"Ugh!" Sally got hit, which makes her and Amy out.

As this continues, Sonic and Knuckles were out. So as Storm and Fiona. Silver is a real expert in dodge ball than anyone. He then threw the ball at Scourge but missed. Scourge then tries to hit Silver but misses too.

Blaze, Rouge and Knuckles were out as well as Wave, Fiona, and Jet.

"Come on, nerd. Is that the best you can do? Or you can't control your psychic powers?" Scourge taunts him.

"No, I'm following the rules" Silver said and threw the ball at Scourge, hitting him finally and that makes Sonic's team the winners.

"WOW! You did it Silver!" Knuckles bro fists with Silver.

"Thanks Knuckles, and you all were great too" Silver said proudly.

"Well played everyone" the coach cheetah said. Sally and her friends were not happy at losing.

"It's the last time I lose to you Silver" Scourge snarled. Amy squealed and hugs her brother.

"You did it!"

"Thanks sis" Silver hugged back.

* * *

><p>With Shadow at Art College, he still has a hard time to talk to Nebula.<p>

"Man, why am I such a coward?" he talks to himself. He then saw Nebula pass by and she saw him.

"Hi Shadow. What's up?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Hi, Nebula. Nothing much" Shadow said. Nebula sat next to Shadow.

"Okay, I've heard that your sister Amy is with Sonic" Nebula said.

"Yeah, and how did you know?" Shadow asked.

"I saw Sonic's relation on Facebook" Nebula answers.

"I see. So how have you been?" Shadow asked.

"Great, my sister Selene and I are having it great since she came from the orphanage"

"Okay, sounds great"

"As well as my brother Damien too" Nebula added.

"Oh, I see" Shadow said a bit shy. Nebula raised a brow curiously to his expression.

"What is it, Shads?" Nebula asked in concern.

"Nothing" Shadow lied.

"Well, I'll see you later, Shadow. I have clay modeling class which I don't want to do" Nebula sighs.

"Okay" Shadow shrugs and walked his way to his class. Nebula couldn't help but look back at Shadow, seeing how handsome he looks.

* * *

><p>At Amy's backyard, Sonic and Amy is practicing their karate skills for the tournament about two weeks. Sonic did an X-block from a blow from Amy but she did a straight punch at his gut. Sonic groaned a little, but recovered and did a fist-hammer strike on Amy. She landed on her butt.<p>

"You're getting better Sonikku, I'm impressed" Amy rubbed her bottom and gets up.

"Yeah, we got better stamina I see" Sonic said and did a heroic pose. They then took a break and sat on the stone bench.

"I must admit that I can't wait for the tournament and maybe you or I win the golden trophy if we do well" Amy said, she snuggles on Sonic's shoulder and he pets her soft, strawberry-smelling quills. She purred out loud on his chest.

"Ames, was it you who purred now?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"Uhh...yes" Amy blushed.

"Your purring is cute Amy, you sound like a kitten" Sonic said. Amy giggles and snuggles on his chest.

After the break, they continue to practice. Amy did a sweep kick at Sonic but he dodges and punches at her. Amy did a block move and then elbow move.

"Haha! Too slow" Amy smirked and punched him in the chest.

"Urgh!" Sonic fell on his back, but he gets back on his feet.

"Not bad, Ames" Sonic chuckled, motioning his finger to come here.

"HYAH!" Amy did a foot sweep at Sonic.

But he dodged the hit and tries to kick her.

But she did an elbow block and then a jab punch.

"Ugh!" Sonic grunts from the punch.

"Is that all you got? I'm just getting warmed up" Amy taunts Sonic

"Haha!" Sonic grabs her leg and pulls her down on the floor, pinning her arms down as he got on top.

"Okay you win, Sonikku" Amy said while pinned down.

"Thank you" Sonic smirked, rubbing his nose on hers. Just then, Silver arrived.

"Hello there lovebirds, practicing for the black belt"

"Aaahh!" Sonic quickly jumped up and stood on his feet, "Uh, yes"

"Uh huh, I see you defeated Amy. 1-1 I presume" Silver said.

"Yup" Amy said, getting up.

"Say Sonic, what did you learn besides having discipline" Silver asked Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Like moves, moves are the best to learn. What new move did you learn?" He asked again.

"Eh, same as always" Sonic said.

Silver thumbs up for 'good job'.


	11. In The Dark

It was now Saturday. Shadow invites Nebula to his place to practice for their tournament.

"Get ready to be taken down Nebs" Shadow said, slamming his fists together with a grin.

"Bring it on, bad boy" Nebula got in her fighting stance, motion her finger to come here.

"HAI!" Shadow shouted as he did a Yama-zuki or mountain punch at Nebula.

Nebula blocked the punch, "That wasn't very polite. Kyah!" she did a butterfly kick.

"OW! That hurt!" Shadow rubbed the spot where he got hit. He then did a knee kick.

"Ugh!" Nebula grunts but recovers quickly, "Not bad. Kyah!" she did an elbow punch.

"Now then. Take this!" Shadow did a sweep kick and Nebula blocked it.

"Haha! Gotcha. Kyah!" she does a judo throw.

"Ow, you're great" Shadow mutters sarcastically.

"Thanks. Sorry I hit you hard, but it's a practice" Nebula said while sparing with him.

"Yes, yes, right" Shadow calms down and continues to practice.

As they did this for 10 minutes, Shadow accidently pinned Nebula down.

"Shadow, can you get off please?" Nebula said irritated. Shadow snapped out of it and releases her.

"Sorry" he said, rubbing his neck.

"It's all right. By the way, have you ever tried fighting blindly in the dark?" Nebula asked.

"No, I can't see in the dark" Shadow said nervously.

"You don't need to see, Shadow" Nebula said.

"Okay then, I'll turn off the light" Shadow said, turning off the light.

The room became completely dark and that they can't see.

"I can't see. How am I supposed to fight?" Shadow asked.

"Not with our eyes, Shadow. With our ears. It's like playing a game of Blind Man's Bluff" Nebula said.

"Okay then, I'm like a dark ballerina" Shadow joked and did a sweep kick at Nebula.

Nebula used her ears to hear movements as she dodged the kick, "Missed me. Keep your ears sharp to hear movements around you in the dark"

Shadow nodded but got hit by Nebula's side punch.

"Gotcha" Nebula giggled. Shadow listened to Nebula's movement and dodges next move from her. He then blocked a punch from her and throws her to the floor.

"Gotcha!" Shadow taunted.

"Hmph, not bad. Kyah!" she sweep kicks him down, and kips herself back up to her feet.

"Okay, now it's break time, Nebs" Shadow replied, feeling like he's done, he turned on the light.

"Yup, how was it? Was it fun?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah and you're getting better and better" Shadow admits that she got great skills. He then pulled her into a hug.

Nebula gasped at this but soon relaxed and hugs him back.

She nuzzled his chest fur while hugging him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Silver and Blaze<strong>

Silver was getting stronger than Blaze; the feline cat tries to punch him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Ah ah ah. Kyah!" he punched her in the gut.

"OW!" Blaze screamed and tries to do a forearm strike at Silver.

Silver dodged it and gently kicks her.

"You're getting better I see" Blaze gets up, rubbing her waist.

"Yeah, and don't try to distract me with kisses" Silver joked.

"Why?" Blaze grins.

"Because, I may lose control of my body" Silver said with a blush.

"Good point" Blaze blushed.

Silver saw that Blaze had an evil idea in her eyes. She then did a double jump kick but missed.

"No no no, don't you dare" Silver stutters and tries to double punch her.

"Too late" Blaze chuckled and dodged the punch.

"Why you!" Silver groans and tries to do an elbow strike at her but she grabs his wrist.

"Ah ah ah" Blaze smirked and kissed him hard on the lips.

Silver jumped into the ceiling and got his forehead locks stuck. Blaze chuckled at that and his reaction.

Eventually he comes down from the ceiling and lands on his feet, still stunned from the kiss.

"Whoops, Sorry Silver, but I like your reactions" Blaze giggled.

Silver didn't say anything, he sighs dreamily and pulls Blaze close to him, kissing her back.

She liked it and kissed back. After 1 minute, they broke the kiss.

"Wow, amazing" Silver said.

Blaze sighs dreamily, anime hearts popped around her.

Silver caresses her cheek and smiled.

"You are beautiful Blaze" Silver said.

"And you're so handsome, Silver" Blaze said.

"I am? Thanks, I love you Blaze" Silver hugged Blaze.

"I love you too Silver" Blaze said, they kissed again, but just then Shadow and Nebula stepped in with surprised expressions on their faces.

"AAAHHH!" Silver and Blaze pulled away from each other, pretending that nothing happened.

"So, what were you both doing?" Nebula asked them.

"N-Nothing" Silver and Blaze blushed.

"Uh-huh, Is that so? Me and Nebs has been practicing" Shadow said.

"Cool. And anything new you learned, bro?" Silver asked.

"Well, training in the dark" Shadow answers his question and crosses his arms. Nebula winks at Shadow.

"In the dark?" Silver said, curiously.

"Yeah, practicing when the light is turned off, using our ears" Shadow explains to him.

"Wow. That's new" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but let's all have a break" Shadow told them all. They all walked to the living room to watch a Movie. They watched The Karate Kid from the 1980's.


	12. Meditation

Amy and Sonic snuggled with each other and then made out on the couch but they are not ready for it. They then pulled from the kiss.

"You taste like strawberries" Sonic said.

"Thanks, you taste like mint" Amy giggled.

Just then, Shadow came up in the room along with Nebula. Sonic and Amy pulled away from each other, blushing madly.

"What's up you two?" Shadow asked them both.

"Just cuddling, that's all" Amy answers.

"Yeah, just cuddling" Sonic sweat drops. Shadow chuckled at their reaction.

"Shadow stop it, you know Amy and I are together!" Sonic yelled.

"I know that. It's just cute to see you two like this" Shadow chuckled. Sonic and Amy stopped blushing and gets up from the couch.

"So what should we do now? Amy asked her boyfriend.

"We'll go hang out in the city" Sonic said.

"Sounds like fun" Nebula smiled.

The gang was at the skateboard area and _**M83 by Midnight City** _was played. Shadow and Nebula skated together at a side-to-side ramp and spins in the air and Shadow even did stand with one foot on the board. He then jumps to the edge with his board in his hand. Nebula came after him and landed next to him.

"Impressive Shads" Nebula was impressed by Shadow's skills at skate-boarding.

"Thanks Nebula" Shadow smirks like Sonic and puts on red shades.

With Sonic and Amy, they skated down a big ramp about 8 meters tall and 30 meters. But then Sonic loses balance when he came to the top and fell, but Amy catches him in her arms.

"Seems like you're the boy in the distress" Amy joked.

"Heh, thanks for saving my butt, Ames" Sonic said.

"No problem, Sonikku" Amy places Sonic down.

His board fell next to him without any damage. He picked it up and looks at Amy.

"Now, let's have some more fun shall we?" Sonic asked her.

"Yes, let's roll!"

Silver and Blaze were roller-skating around the skate park. They did some Tony Hawk moves on the fences and ramps. They also skated side by side and came to a ramp where it's C-shaped. But they didn't fell off when they glide at the side.

After 10 minutes skating, Silver and Blaze goes to the edge and had their moment.

"You're awesome at skating I must admit" Blaze said, fascinating.

"Thanks, Blaze. You are also one badass at skating" Silver said. Blaze laughed at what he said and hugs him.

"Hehehe….You are so funny" Blaze said as she chuckles.

Back at Amy's house, she and the others were meditating, but in different rooms; Silver and Blaze meditated in Silver and Shadow's room while Shadow and Nebula in the living room. Sonic and Amy is meditating at Amy's room. They sat at her heart rug, Japanese music was played while they meditated. Sonic had his eyes shut and his legs crossed and so did Amy.

"Focus Ames, focus" Sonic whispers to her.

"I am Sonikku, quiet please" Amy whispers back.

They meditated for about an hour and after that, they had a talk about the tournament and sat on the bed.

"I know that we won't fight each other and all. So I guess it's us verses the other karate students from different places" Amy said.

"Yup and I hope we can beat them and take them down" Sonic said.

"I sure hope you and my brothers will do okay, especially Nebula and Blaze too" Amy said.

"Now now, I won't die for you, Ames. You are the sweetest girl I've ever known" Sonic said in a comforting way.

"I know" Amy said and hugs him.

Shadow and Nebula sat on the red rug in the living room and meditated nice and quiet. Nebula's ear twitched lightly when she heard Shadow's quiet exhale.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Nebula asked and opens her eyes.

"Hmm?" Shadow opened one eye and looks at her, "Uh, nothing"

"Okay" Nebula shrugs it off and gets back to meditating. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs.

_"Man, why can't I just say it out my damn mouth?"_ Shadow said in his thoughts while meditating.

_"I never thought of meditating with Shadow but he's so handsome"_ Nebula said in her thoughts.

After they had meditated for like an hour, they opened their eyes and uncrossed their aching legs.

"Shadow, I've noticed you have acted odd lately" Nebula said in concern.

"Oh uh, it's nothing Nebs. It's just I've had many weird thoughts" Shadow said.

"Like what?" Nebula asked.

"Well, eh, because of Sonic being with Amy I've never felt like this before" Shadow answers. Nebula understood what he meant by that which gave her a weird feeling her chest.

"Ah, you mean you've never seen a couple of those you know" Nebula guessed. Shadow nods slowly.

"Yeah and this is not gonna be easy, Nebs" Shadow said.

"What?" Nebula asked. Shadow leans over her and cups her face.

"Nebula, do you like me more than a friend?"

Nebula blushed in deep red when she heard him say the word. She tries to speak but couldn't move her tongue; she simply kissed him hard on the lips. Shadow closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss lasted for 1 minute and they broke it.

"Of course Shadow I love you" Nebula said with a smile.

Shadow had anime hearts popping around him as he sighs dreamily.

"I love you too, Nebs" Shadow said dreamily. They then kissed again.

"Blaze, focus clearly and steady" Silver tells Blaze.

"Okay then" Blaze said, having her eyes closed and legs crossed.

"You'll learn, Blaze" Silver crossed his legs and closed his eyes

"I know but can you like give me some hints on how to meditate?" Blaze asked.

"Stay calm and relax, do not make a sound" Silver whispers. Blaze did exactly what Silver did; she took a deep breath and relaxed. They meditated for about a half hour.

Silver noticed how concentrated Blaze was and felt proud of his girlfriend. Then they decide to get to the living room where Nebula and Shadow are holding hands.

"Hey, bro" Silver said.

"Hi Silver. It does not look like what it seems to be" Shadow said shyly.

"Too late. I already saw it and it's normal" Silver smirked.

"Oh yes, it's true. Shadow and I are in love" Nebula said, holding Shadow's hand.

"About time" Silver smiles. The four sat on the couch and discusses the tournament.

"I sure hope we'll become black belts soon. Like you guys" Blaze said.

"We will Blaze, trust me" Shadow said and crosses his arms.

"Yup. But you know it's gonna be one hell of a fight at the tournament. It's always gonna be boy verses boy and girl verses girl" Blaze said.

"Okay, better be careful with each other if we fight, Blaze" Nebula said.

"Yup. Hopefully Sensei Espio will understand" Blaze said.


	13. Karate Tournament

As two weeks have passed, Sonic, Amy and their friends are heading to the karate tournament where their Sensei Espio is at, waiting for them.

"Glad you're here my students. Now were are facing the Doragon in this tournament" Espio said and pointed at them. The students bowed with respect. Sonic had his hands on his hips and smirks.

"I hope those opponents are easy to take down, Ames" Sonic whispers to Amy. She nodded and smirks back.

"I'm gonna take them down, Sonikku" Amy said and handshakes with Sonic. Shadow looked at the Doragon team, they had tough looking members wearing black uniforms with flames as symbols.

"They don't look too friendly" Nebula said.

"Yeah, especially that dark echidna there" Shadow said, talking about the black echidna standing in the other team.

The Doragon Team growled/snarled in anger, showing them how tough and scary they are.

"We're gonna take you down dudes" the dark echidna said sarcastically.

"And remember, my students. For those that are born with powers, you cannot use them. You know the rules" Sensei Espio said.

"Yes Sensei!" they shouted.

"Good. And good luck, my students. Do your best" Sensei Espio bows.

Amy was the first one to fight against a female mobian Liger from Doragon team.

"Hehehe...this is gonna be fun" the female Liger chuckled.

"We'll see about that" Amy cracked her knuckles.

The bell dings after Espio shouted 'HAI' and the crowd goes wild. Amy did a jab punch repeatedly and a fly kick at her opponent. The Liger did a block and did a side punch at Amy. After 4 minutes, she then did an elbow blow at Amy's gut. The pink hedgehog recovers and grabbed the liger's wrist and judo throws her on the floor.

"Urgh!" the Liger groans.

"I guess I won" Amy smirks.

The bell dings that the fight is over, "Winner, Amy!"

She squealed in joy and ran over to Sonic, hugs him tightly.

"AMY, CAN'T BREATH!" Sonic gasps for air.

"Sorry" Amy hugs him gently.

Now it was Shadow's turn and he challenges the dark echidna.

"You are dead" the echidna insulted Shadow.

"I rather be alive than dead" Shadow replied. Espio gets between them and is about to signal them to start. Nebula was feeling worried for him that he'll get injured by his opponent.

"Please don't get hurt Shads" Nebula said worried.

"HAI!" Espio shouted, telling them to start as the bell dings.

"Kyah!" Shadow fights the black echidna with a bit of aggressiveness. The echidna grins and did a hard flowing punch and a facial strike at Shadow, he groans but recovers. Shadow did a fist-hammer strike and knocked the echidna in the gut and a spear strike.

"Ha! You're slo-… ARGH!" Shadow got a diagonal kick from the echidna really hard on his ankle, twisted it when he lost balance. He fell to the floor and screamed in pain, much to Nebula's shock.

"Winner. Crimson!"

"No, Shadow" Nebula's eyes filled with tears.

"Alright, time out! Need medics here, a twisted ankle!" Espio stops the challenge and called the medics. They carried Shadow from the ring.

"Out of the way! Let me through!" Nebula pushed the medics out of her way, ran towards to Shadow. She saw that he was in so much pain, "Don't move, Shadow" her hand glowed purple and she touched his injured ankle with her healing powers. Espio walks up to her.

"I told you no powers allowed here"

"I know that but I need to help him" Nebula tells Espio, still healing Shadow's ankle. His ankle was healed and no longer twisted. Shadow was surprised but he gets up and hugs Nebula.

"Thanks Nebs, but I lost anyway" Shadow pants while hugging Nebula.

"I know" Nebula hugs him.

Next was Sonic against a male mobian wolf, Espio gets between them and signals.

"HAI!" he shouted and the bell dings again.

"Let's see what you got, blue hedgehog" the male wolf snickered.

"Come and get some! HYAH!" Sonic said and then shouted. After 2 minutes, Sonic was able to beat the teenage wolf easily.

"I won't let you win!" the wolf panted.

"Then show me" Sonic grins and did a straight punch but the wolf did an block and then a double kick at Sonic. However, Sonic recovers quickly and does a fly kick at the wolf, knocking him down.

"Urgh! Damn it!" the wolf groaned and collapses. Sonic has won this challange and gets up to his team. The score was 2 to 1 so far. "Winner, Sonic!"

"Good job, Sonic. Now it's my turn" Blaze said and pats his shoulder.

"Good luck, Blaze" Silver said.

Blaze's opponent is a chipmunk who looks like Sally but has darker fur and blonde hair.

"Let's see if you can cough up hairballs, kitty cat" the female chipmunk cackled.

"Oh yeah? I'll take your peanuts" Blaze replied.

As Espio signals them to start, they get into fighting position. After the bells dinged, Blaze circles around while keeping her arms up in defense, "Kyah!" she jab punched her in the chest.

"Urgh! Kyah!" the chipmunk did a thrust kick at Blaze, but Blaze dodged it and sweep kicks her.

"Ha!" the chipmunk blocked her kick and did a back-hand strike. Blaze grabbed her hand and kicks the chipmunk back.

"GRRRR!" the chipmunk growled and did and punches Blaze in the face, giving her a black eye.

"Ow! GGGRRRR!" Blaze was now pissed off; she did three punches and two kicks at the chipmunk, knocking her down and was unable to battle. The chipmunk gets up, knowing she lost and walked back to her team.

The bell dings, "Winner, Blaze!"

She jumps in victory and walks up to her team, hugging Silver.

"I did it Silver!" Blaze said excited.

"Good but now it's my turn" Silver said and walks up to the ring.

"Go get 'em, tiger" Blaze smirked at him. He smirks back and sees his opponent, a mobian grizzly bear looking very strong.

"Ready to get all bloody, nerd?" the bear laughed.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna take you down Baloo" Silver joked. After Espio signals them to fight and the bell dinged, they get into fighting position.

"Grrr! I'll shove those words right up your mouth!" the bear fights Silver. Silver wasn't scared by his angry attitude; he simply punched and kicked him repeatedly. The bear roared and did a straight punch at Silver's gut. Silver held for his stomach. He coughed up blood but he didn't back down. He growled angrily and kicked the bear's gut hard.

"Yeow! Now you pesky idiot are so gonna get it!" The bear shouted and did a jab-kick at Silver. Silver dodged it and punched him back. He landed on his butt and Silver seems to have won, but he was very exhausted and had bruises. The bells dinged.

"Winner, Silver!"

He walks up to his team, extremely exhausted after fighting the bear and now it's Nebula's turn. Her opponent was a female mobian black panther.

"Get ready to be taken down, Miss Emerald" the panther grins evilly.

"Grrrrr!" Nebula growled angrily and fights her. The panther was a tough opponent and did a hard blow on Nebula and then judo throw. Nebula was a little pain but she did not give up, "Not bad. KYAH!" she grabbed the panther's tail and judo throws her down.

"Hey! That's cheating!" the panther yelled and gets up, hissing angrily. Nebula grinned and fights bravely with the panther. The panther did a butterfly kick and elbow strike at Nebula, giving her an black eye like Blaze.

3 minutes later; the panther was defeated.

"Winner, Nebula!"

Her friends cheered for her as Doragon team glares angrily.

As the tournament continues, the Mobius Team was the winner and the crowd cheered wildly to them.

"Now I can't wait to get black belt" Sonic said and hugs Amy.

"Me too" Amy hugs him back with a squeal.

Espio watched his students proudly. The Doragon Team was growling angrily that they were defeated.

"We we're so close" the female panther sighs.

"That silver hedgehog dude is a pain in the neck" the bear growled.

"And the winner of the year karate tournament goes to...Mobius Team" the announcer said. The Mobius team cheered and receives the trophy. Sonic and Amy shared a kiss.


	14. Party Celebration

**Happy Halloween, guys!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, at Karate class, it was now time for the certificate and trophy awards for the class students. Sonic and the others stand in line in the hall, ready to get black belt. Shadow and Nebula already had but different rate.

"Shadow. Nebula" Espio calls them up. They both walk up to receive their second rate of black belt.

"Perfect attendance and excellent students. You are now second degree black belts" Espio bows to them.

"Thanks sensei" Shadow and Nebula bowed and stands up. Espio took out their belts and they picked them up as well as their trophies too.

"Silver and Blaze. Come on up please" Espio said. They came up and bowed for him. Espio took out their black belts and gave it to them as well their trophies.

"Congratulations. You are now black belts" Espio bows.

"Thanks sensei" Silver and Blaze bows and stands up and gets also their trophies by Espio.

"Sonic and Amy, your turn now" Espio said. Sonic and Amy walks up to their sensei and bows to him. Espio gave them their black belts.

"Congratulations. You are now black belts"

"Thanks sensei" Sonic and Amy bowed and stands up, getting their trophies.

Later, the gang celebrated their karate awards and had a party at Amy and her brother's house. Rouge, Tails and Knuckles was among the guests.

"I must admit you have been great at the tournament, Big Blue" Rouge said, admiring that Sonic has gotten black belt.

"Yup. No more brown belt for me" Sonic grins.

"Oh my, I guess Amy is proud of you. You got the lucky one" Rouge held Sonic's shoulder and thumbs up.

"Yes, and you must be happy being with Knuckles" Sonic said and drinks a sip from his drink.

"Indeed. Hopefully he'll learn how to control his temper" Rouge chuckled.

"Yeah, besides, where's Amy?" Sonic asked Rouge.

"She's right over there, with Blaze" Rouge pointed at where Amy is, she's having a talk with Blaze.

"Thanks Rouge, see you around" Sonic said as he walked to Amy.

"No worries big blue" Rouge whispers and had her drink.

"So you love my brother Silver? That's awesome, Blaze" Amy said.

"Yes I do Amy. He's a true gentleman" Blaze said, flickering her eyes with love when she sees Silver.

"Aww..." Amy giggles. Sonic came up and held Amy's hand.

"Hi Ames, how does it feel to have black belt?"

"I feel like I'm Bruce Lee" Amy joked.

"Me too, Amy" Sonic smirks. Amy snuggled on his chest with a cute purr sound. Sonic pets her soft quills. He loved hearing Amy purr.

"I love hearing you purr" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said sweetly and placed her hand on his cheek. Tails was nearby and smiles.

_"Wow, I wish I had a girlfriend, but I've decided to remain friends with Cream"_ Tails thought.

They all had fun until a smashing sound is heard from the backdoor. Sonic and the gang gasped, but Shadow held up his handgun. It was Scourge along with Sally and Fiona.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you didn't invite us to your fun party" Scourge cackled. Sonic protects Amy while Shadow points his gun.

"Get out or you'll get a bullet in your bum" Shadow threatens Scourge, Fiona and Sally.

"Oh, come on, Shadzy. Do you really think you're gonna shoot us?" Fiona chuckled.

"This gun is loaded, bitch" Shadow growled.

"I am not afraid of that gun" Scourge cackled.

"Or what about this?" Silver held Cleo in his hand. Sally backed off in fear but Scourge and Fiona just laughed.

"That snake won't hurt us, but I can hurt it" Scourge grins and snatched Cleo from Silver, throwing her at the couch. He then spin dashes at Shadow and took his gun. But Silver grabs the gun with his ESP away from Scourge.

"Cleo, sick him!" Silver threw his snake at Scourge. As Cleo fight Scourge, she attempts to strangle him. Scourge was struggling to breathe but couldn't.

"Get out of here you bitch!" Blaze head-butts Fiona.

"Why you!" Fiona gets up and elbows Blaze in the gut and threw her at Silver, knocking them both unconscious as they hit the wall. Sally then saw her chance and took out a crowbar. Nebula saw this and kicked the crowbar out of Sally's hand.

"Not so fast chipmunk!" Nebula shouted and pounced on Sally, they both get into a wrestling type of fight and punches and bites each other. Then Sally pushes Nebula aside and tries to attack Amy. But Sonic knocked her down. He then stomps on Sally's hand when she tries to reach the gun.

"Ah, ah, ah! Sally, you've gone too far!" Sonic said as he waved his finger 'no no no'.

"Grrr!" Sally growled. Sonic then knocked Sally out unconscious.

Much later, Scourge, Fiona and Sally were arrested.

"This isn't over, morons! We'll be back! You'll see!" Scourge shouted before getting in the patrol car.

_"Now that pervert and his friends are gone, I remember he took my chest plate and groped me"_ Rouge thought.

"I wish there was some way we can change Sally's attitude but she's still into hate" Amy sighs.

"At least she's gone now" Sonic said. They both kiss passionately.

The end.


End file.
